The present invention is directed generally to an improved feed mixer for grain, hay, silage, and other livestock feed substances. Conventional feed mixers typically have an elongated chamber with a rotatable reel extending along the length of the chamber for mixing the feed. One or more augers have been used to convey the feed from one end of the chamber to the other, and for discharging the mixed feed.
These conventional feed mixers have several shortcomings. First, since the reel rotates in one direction, there is a tendency for the feed being mixed to be loaded to one side of the chamber such that the center of gravity of the feed is not in the center of the chamber. Also, the conveying augers are usually mounted at an elevation above the central axle of the reel, thereby necessitating increased power for driving the reel which must lift the feed up to the auger inlet. Furthermore, there is a tendency for the reel paddles to bind against the bottom wall of the chamber when lumps of feed are encountered. Finally, hay and the like often becomes wrapped around the auger shaft, thereby impairing the operation of the auger.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved feed mixer.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a feed mixer having inclined augers which minimize the power requirements of the mixer.
A further objective is the provision of a feed mixer having reels with paddles which are pulled through the mixing chamber so as to minimize the power requirements of the mixer.
Still another objective is the provision of a feed mixer having an auger with recessed knife blades for cutting and tearing bales of hay and long grain fibers.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a feed mixer having dual reels which rotate in opposite directions to thoroughly mix the feed.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a feed mixer having augers which rotate in opposite directions on each side of the feed chamber so as to move the feed to and from each end of the chamber.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a feed mixer wherein the augers are designed to eliminate or minimize the wrapping of hay and the like around the auger shaft.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a feed mixer having pivotally mounted reel paddles so as to prevent binding of the paddles against the walls of the chamber.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a feed mixer which is economical to manufacture, and efficient and durable in use.